halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United Nations Space Command Special Operations Command (Ajax 013)
The UNSC SOCOM is the newest branch of the UNSCDF. Built up in the late seventies, it was original created by Admiral Charles C. Garrom, head of ONI from 2564 to 2585 to ease up the worload on ONI Section III and ease their budget constraints. UNSC Special Operations Command administrate UNSC Marine, Navy and Air Force special forces, including their traning, deployment, equipment and tactics. The current commaner of UNSC Special Operations Command is Lieutenant General Andrew James Lewis. Branches UNSC Marine Special Operations Command MARSOC concerns the deployment, training and analysis of infantry Spec Ops units, who are drafted from the Marine Corps. These also form the bulk of the UNSC's counter insurgency, counter terrorist, counter revolution and unconventional warfare abilities. Units *Special Tactics and Operations: The STO Are a modern all round special force, doing whatever is required. They specialise in deep penetration raids, battlespace recon and prepareation, sabotage, assassination and counter terrorism. *Special Commando Unit: The SCU are used for large scale raiding missions, being more of a highly trained, well equipped shock force, not unlike the ODSTs. *Special Reconnaissance Service: The SRS are, as a force, singularly devoted to battlefield recon, both in military garb and plain clothes, acting as the behind the lines eyes and ears of the UNSC *Special Aviation Attack and Reconnaissance Unit: The SAARU are devoted to aviation support of other special forces, providing infiltration and exfiltration services *Orbital Drop Shock Troops: Orbital Drop Shock Troopers are soldiers trianed in the use of HOPE Pods for use in shock attacks and take and hold situations. *Extra Vehicular Activity Troop:EVATs are trained in attacking enemy forces in zero G enviroments such as the exterior of ships, satillites, stations and asteroids. *Internal Boarding Shock Troopers: The EABT are tasked with boarding missions, attacking enemies in their own ships or stations, engaging them in the close and often dangerous confines they have to fight in. *Psychological Operations: PSYOPS Soldiers use persuasion to influence perceptions and encourage desired behavior. The cornerstone of PSYOP is truth, credibly presented to convince a foreign audience to cease resistance or take actions favorable to friendly forces. PSYOPS supports national objectives at the tactical, operational and strategic levels of operations. Strategic psychological operations advance broad or long-term objectives; global in nature, they may be directed toward large audiences or at key communicators. Operational psychological operations are conducted on a smaller scale. PSYOPS is employed by theater commanders to target groups within the theater of operations. PSYOPS purpose can range from gaining support for UNSC operations to preparing the battlefield for combat. Tactical psychological operations are more limited, used by commanders to secure immediate and near-term goals. In this environment, these force-enhancing activities serve as a means to lower the morale and efficiency of enemy forces. A more recent task they are employed in is quelling rebellion through disuading rebels, rioters and sympathizers by decreasing the crediblity of thier leaders and martyrs. *117th Special Operations Regiment: The 117th SO Regiment is the official name for the SPARTAN-IV Program. Though they fall under the command of SOCOM, they are often moved to the command of ONI or even HIGHCOM. *Hazardous Substance Containment and Disposal Unit: The HSCDU are tasked with confronting nuclear, biological and chemical warzones and weapons, disarming, or even arming them. They are equipped with weaponry, armour and specially modified equipment to allow them to detect, defuse, protect against and engage any threats. HSCDU is a mixture of special operations combat personel, hand picked from other special forces for their intelligence and scientific crew, who are combat proficient. UNSC Air Force Special Operations Command The AFSOC is tasked with training, deployment and equipment of aerial special forces and weapons and vehicle development of the aerial forces. Units *Elite Tactics and Operations Wing: The ETOW, known as 'The Aces' are a collective of some of the best pilots in the UNSC. The are highly similar to the SCU in training, emphasising uniqueness and deploying and equipping their pilots to those strengths. Deployed in units of varying from twelve man squadrons, to smaller six man units, even two man 'tag teams' and single pilots, they deploy based on what strengths they as pilots possess. *Special Operations Wing: The SOW are a support unit, dedicated to the resupply of air and ground units, deep in the enemy battlespace. They operate K-349 Knightsword and K-349 Katzbalger to refuel warships, fighters, bombers and transports deep in enemy territory, allowing them to continue to operate deep into enemy territory. They also operate UV-479 Auk and terns, alongside D77I-TC Pelican and D03UH-TVMC Petrel to drop supplies to ground forces. *Flight Testing Group:evaluates aircraft, equipment and tactics in realistic battlespace environments to provide decision makers accurate, timely and complete assessments of mission capability UNSC Naval Special Operations Command NAVSOC is a somewhat marginalized group. While officially, they largely provide Prowler support, deep recon is provided by ONI section 2 and Prowler support to Battlegroups is provided by the Navy. Thier Prowler support however does extend to operating in support of other special forces groups. Their true power however, is in their special naval group, a small fleet in its own right. These provide direct fire support and directed assitance to special forces. Units *Special Naval Support Unit: The SNPU use Athena-class Prowler Cruiser, Minerva-class Prowler and Nike-class Strike Prowler to provide support to special operations forces, either through recon, infiltration, exfiltration or nuclear ordnance support, for tactical strikes. *Advance Naval Warfare Group: The ANWG consist of almost 150 modfied and unmodified warships, equipped with stealth systems. These range from the small, with Loki-class Stealth Frigates, destroyers modified with stealth systems, up to Jade-class Light Carriers, Odin-class Carriers, Amaterasu-class Cruiser-Carriers, Horus-class Light Cruisers, Isis-class Light Cruiser-Carriers and at the largest, a Hera-class Attack Carrier, all stealth modified. These are largely used for transportation of Special forces, directed fire support and raiding. UNSC Joint Special Operations Command JSOC is in command when ever units operate together in a joint venture. With a understanding of all special operations units, in operations where units from two or more branches are concerned, they are put in command. Units *Joint Evaluation and Tactics Group: A Special training group, using volenteers and specialists from the other groups, they do training, development, equipment analysis and tactics analysis for JSOC and the rest of SOCOM, to ensure joint ventures go smoothly.